L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever)
L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 6th track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single in 9 August 2004 and reached #10 in the UK charts. Background L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) was originally called Good Souls Forever, abbreviated G.S.F., until the record company misread the G as an L and the title was printed as L.S.F. on a demo.Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.111 According to Chris, the lyrics were influenced by things they were reading in the papers at the time and Serge commented that they stem from an "us against the world" sentiment.Kasabian: Our new record is a classic from one to elevenSky Arts Songbook, 4 April 2011 The message is to enjoy your life while you've got it," he told the Telegraph in January 2005. "The world is insane and music's maybe the last pure thing we've got, the one thing that can bring people together. When we play that song in the set you can hear that chant coming from the crowd and it's louder than us. It's hands in the air and it's like we're all in it together. It doesn't matter if you're the President of the United States or Jim from Sunderland, we're all at risk, so while you're here, sing a song."We're going to blow people away A different version of the song was recorded by the band for Mark Ronson's album Version. It has also been covered by British electro band Goteki and released on their 2009 album Santa Muerte Session 3: Atlantic Pacific.Santa Muerte Session 3: Atlantic Pacific The single was certified silver in April 2018.BPI Awards Live L.S.F. is one of Kasabian's most popular songs, and from 2005 to 2011 it was always the final song of the set, notorious for its long singalongs. Serge regularly sang a short cover of You Got The Love by The Source and Candi Staton as an intro to L.S.F. during the first half of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour until September 2009. It became the last song before the encore in June 2011, at the beginning of the Velociraptor! Tour, when Fire took its place as the set closer. During the European tour in autumn 2011, a new, slower piano intro was introduced. Since summer 2012, Kasabian have been performing Praise You by Fatboy Slim as an intro at most gigs. During the 48:13 Tour, L.S.F. and Fire were being alternated as the set closer, but during the For Crying Out Loud Tour, Fire was the final song again. It has been performed acoustically many times, occasionally featuring snippets of The Rolling Stones' Sympathy for the Devil. At a secret acoustic gig for Absolute Radio in April 2012 Tom started the song with the first lines of the Small Faces' Tin Soldier. At Rock A Field Festival 2010 Serge swapped instruments with guitar tech Dave White - who was replacing Chris on bass - and played bass on L.S.F. At the BBC Electric Proms 2006, it was one of three songs Zak Starkey joined the band on an additional drum set for. For an episode of Sky Arts Songbook in April 2011 Serge played L.S.F. on his own. During the 2011 arena tour, real time screenshots of the crowd were projected on the screens during L.S.F., with individual people's faces circled and captioned "soul".L.S.F. visuals Video Two different videos were released for the song in the UK and in the USA. The UK version shows the band members performing in a women's prison and was directed by WIZ. It features Russian actress Dinara Drukarova, who already starred in the Club Foot video. The US version was directed by Bucky Fukumoto it was also recorded in an air tight studio with a giant green screen room hence the special effects used on the band members. it is also a higher quality version.KASABIAN - L.S.F. The UK version was released on *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) CD Single (Japan) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Maxi CD Single (PARADISE14) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) Quotes Remixes Jagz Kooner Mix Jagz Kooner is a British producer well known for his remixes. The remix was released on *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE11) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE15) Jagz Kooner Mix (Edit) Released on *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Mini CD Single (PARADISE13) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Maxi CD Single (PARADISE14) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) CD Single (Japan) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (Japan) L.S.F. (Version Revisited) Released on Mark Ronson's album Version Releases Album Releases *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *Kasabian Media Kit *West Ryder Sampler *The Albums (PARADISE66) Single Releases *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (PARADISE10) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE11) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Mini CD Single (PARADISE13) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Maxi CD Single (PARADISE14) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE15) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) CD Single (Japan) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (Japan) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (USA) Live Releases Audio *Processed Beats Maxi CD Single (PARADISE21) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (Japan) *Processed Beats CD Single (Japan) *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) *iTunes Festival: London 2007 *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics I'm on it, get on it The troops are on fire You know I need it much closer I'm trading just a little more Step on it, electronic The troops are on fire I'm much deeper, a sleeper I'm waiting for the final trip Come on it, get on it I'm carving through a letter bomb I need it like potions These drugs are just an hour away Come on it, electronic A polyphonic prostitute The motor's on fire Messiah for the animals Oh come on We got our backs to the wall Get on and watch out, say You're gonna kill us all I'm on it, get on it The troops are on fire You know I need it much closer I'm trading just a little more Step on it, electronic The troops are on fire I'm much deeper, a sleeper Messiah for the animals Oh come on, say We got our backs to the wall Get on and watch out Before kill us all References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles